1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid control valves which go from full closed to full open by a 90.degree. rotation of a control element and in particular the invention relates to handles for operating such valves.
2. Relation to the Prior Art
The handle of a valve is the interface with the user and thus acquires a greater significance then might at first be expected. Users in turn keep coming up with different preferences. Some want clockwise rotation for "ON" while others want counterclockwise. Some want a handle extending to the left and others to the right. U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,752, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a fluid control valve with a detachable handle. The basic detenting arrangement for establishing rotational limits is simple and reliable. Stop recesses in the valve body coact with a dog depending from the handle. Placing corresponding stop recesses on the opposite side of the valve body is an obvious step for enabling reversal of the handle. This still does not give the additional flexibility of being able to change the direction of rotation for going from the closed to the open condition and vice versa. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,350 also assigned to the present assignee discloses a valve operating assembly that does enable reversed rotation. The arrangement disclosed in that patent is, however, designed for power actuation and is complex and relatively expensive of implementation.